A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a message carrier that stimulates the recipients with changing images and an emission of aroma in relation to the changing of images.
B. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,124 to Andrieux issued Jul. 11, 1989 provides a sliding microcapsule release between two surfaces with adhesive retaining a rough sandpaper surface and the other having a scented print. When they rub together, the microcapsules burst releasing scent. The preferred embodiment in the patent was a flat paper housing in the shape of a perfume bottle holding an insert that had the scent on the tongue insert. A user slides out the tongue insert, and can smell it.
Meanwhile, there are picture changers known to provide two different graphic images intermeshed so that slight relative movements of the printed substrates show the viewers two complete images in turn on virtually the same plane.
In the field of printing on custom articles to draw heightened attentions for promotional purposes, each of the above devices provided the desired impacts as they were rapidly applied to different medium types imaginable including magazine inserts, handouts and brochures to the point where overcrowded presentations of the same surprise now faded the freshness for quite some time.
Although it is generally understood that the ability to put more attention drawing factors in a single package will provide more casting power of a specific message or information to a broader audience, there have been no suggestions to combine a refreshing aroma and attractive changing pictures in a conveniently portable package.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-message carrier for providing changing views and an appealing scent in a novel combined way to multiply the proven advantages of those conventionally isolated systems of message delivery.
Another object of the present invention is to utilize the same push-pull action that effects visual interchanges on a printed card for bringing aromatic effects thereof to provide an aroma visual multi-message card.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is to provide an aroma visual multi-message card that is simple and economical to make.